


tsukkiyama drabbles

by OrbManson7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbManson7/pseuds/OrbManson7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of really short fics about tsukki and yams, sometimes following a theme and sometimes not<br/>The Road So Far:<br/>1: something<br/>2: cute (child au)<br/>3: another little brother (child au)<br/>4: empty futon (roommate/college au)<br/>5: train ride (BL artist au)<br/>6: like magic (harry potter au)<br/>7: mcnuggies<br/>8: stolen<br/>9: secret stash<br/>10: chicken pox (child au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. something

**Author's Note:**

> this little one is just in-universe and the theme was supposed to be glasses... i think so, anyway

Exhausted, Tsukishima stared out the window of the bus as the vehicle rolled down the highway, bouncing at every little bump in the road. Sitting so close to the rear wheels probably wasn't such a grand idea, he mused as he pushed his elbow onto the armrest and rested his chin in his hand. But, all the same, he didn't really care.  
The tournament they'd just competed in was a tough one, but Karasuno came out of there as victors nonetheless. Tsukishima put in more effort in their last match than he'd ever care to admit, and he could tell it was affecting him now that they were finally heading home.  
His eyes lazily watched the scenery passing by outside, the sun already setting and casting an orange glow on everything in sight. The trees lining the road grew thicker as they drove farther from the city and headed closer to their town, but they still had quite a drive left.  
His eyes only slid closed for a second, he would swear on it, when a rustle and tap on his shoulder shook him awake. He didn't move, only cracked open his eyes to see Yamaguchi giving him a soft look, the one that meant he was concerned but also probably trying not to laugh about something. Tsukishima guess that 'something' was him.  
"You can't fall asleep with your glasses on, Tsukki," Yamaguchi informed him. What was he, his mother? Tsukishima leaned back silently in his seat just to send him a glare, but Yamaguchi only laughed in response.  
"Don't give me that look," he smirked, and then reached up to tug the glasses off Tsukishima's face.  
Blinking absently as his vision decreased suddenly, Tsukishima took another look at the blurry smile on his best friend's face before glancing back out the window. He could hear Yamaguchi folding his glasses and putting them in his pocket as he got himself comfortable again.  
He closed his eyes, willing his mind to conjure up a less blurry image of Yamaguchi's smile before falling asleep.


	2. cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are probably 9 or 10 in this fic, that's all you need to know

Kei's glasses were wildly askew on his face, tilted in towards the armrest the boy had apparently plopped down on when he'd fallen asleep. Tadashi held back a snicker as he looked down at his best friend looking so ridiculous. Honestly, Tadashi thought to himself, shouldn't Tsukki know not to sleep with his glasses on?  
He smiled, admitting silently to himself that he was kind of thankful Tsukki didn't. It wasn't often that he got to wake up to see something like this, after all.  
But, he realized, if Tsukki woke up and realized how crooked his glasses had gotten, he'd probably feel pretty embarrassed, and Tsukki wasn't very nice to be around when he got embarrassed. Without giving it much further thought, Tadashi knelt down so he was at eye-level with his best friend before scooting closer. Kei looked even more ridiculous up close. Not even bothering to hold back his grin, he slowly reached forward and pinched the bridge of the glasses and tried to wiggle them out and away from Tsukki's face without waking him up.  
Kei's eyes flinched for a moment and Tadashi's hand froze in place, but his friend didn't stir any more than that. He kept going, pulling the glasses off successfully and then folding the stems against the lenses delicately. He reached over and placed the folded glasses on the coffee table, only to glance back at his friend's sleeping expression.

Instantly, he felt his heart skip in his chest.

Wow.

The way Tsukki looked so calm and peaceful in that moment made Tadashi wonder when the last time was that he'd seen his best friend without his glasses on. As he continued to blatantly stare, he realized he couldn't recall ever seeing Tsukki take off his glasses for more than a moment.  
Now he was definitely glad he'd come to this sleepover! Seeing something new from his best friend made him feel so incredibly happy.

He wondered if everyone looked like this when they slept or if Tsukki was just lucky to be this adorable. Tadashi doubted he'd look this cute with his dumb freckles all over his face when he's sleeping and probably drooling on his--  
Wait. Cute? Tsukki was cute? He HAD just thought that, didn't he?

  
He paused and blinked slowly, still staring at his best friend, unaware of how much time had passed since he'd woken up.  
Cute was definitely accurate, he couldn't argue that. But is that really a word to describe someone who's brave and smart and cool like Tsukki? It doesn't really feel like it matches, but it's still definitely true.  
"Hmph," he heard Tsukki pout in his sleep and his eyes widened. Was he awake?  
Tadashi scooted back a little, but Tsukki didn't make any more noises, just scrunched his nose for a second and then went lax again.  
Tadashi couldn't help but smile after that. His brain was faster than he was, because his best friend was most certainly cute.


	3. another little brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up longer than a drabble should be and tsukki doesn't even talk or really play a big part; it's just akiteru and tadashi being cutes~

He tip-toed down the steps, trying his best not to make a sound. Akiteru knew the boys had stayed up all night to watch a movie marathon in the living room and were likely sound asleep by now, so he didn't want to get caught as he made his way to the kitchen.  
His foot finally met the hardwood floor of the entryway, but the floor creaked beneath him as he stepped into the hall. Cringing, he slid his foot instead of picking it up, and made tiny steps towards the kitchen.  
He crept closer to the living room, cautious and hyperaware of the ticking of the clock in the hall as he passed by it. Finally reaching the open doorway to the living room, he paused to peer in. He noticed Tadashi leaning over the coffee table, his arms stretched in front of him and his face smashed between them. Akiteru glanced around for a moment before realizing his little brother was sprawled out on the couch, his blonde hair barely noticeable from behind the couch. Akiteru covered his smirk and stepped into the room as silently as possible.  
He stepped quietly along the wall, almost to the kitchen. His quest was nearly over now. Just a couple more steps and he could shut the door behind him and get some much-deserved coffee for the morning. The thought of it made his mouth water.  
"Mmpph..."  
Akiteru's head snapped back instantly to look over at his brother, but it seemed Tadashi was the one making the mumbling noises. Frozen in place, he waited to see if the coast would be clear before taking another step.  
"Hmm," he heard Tadashi mumble into his arm, eyes still closed tightly. Akiteru exhaled in relief and continued his tip-toeing.  
"Tsukki...thnnn..." Tadashi continued to mumble, but Akiteru finally reached the kitchen and quietly walked over to the coffee machine, his smile growing with each footstep.  
Once he got the machine started, he poked a head back out into the living room to see if he'd managed to wake his brother or Tadashi up.   
The wide eyes of his little brother's friend stared up at him, telling him that clearly he had.  
"Ah, sorry," Akiteru cringed, hushing his own voice when it came out louder than he wanted.  
He glanced over at his little brother, but the blonde was still out like a light. Relieved, he returned his gaze to Tadashi, only to find him glancing at Kei, too.  
"Uh, do you...want some cereal, Tadashi?" he tried to offer, gaining the brunette's attention again.  
Tadashi blinked a few times, opened his mouth but then quickly shut it, and then nodded.  
Akiteru suppressed a laugh. What was with this kid, anyway? He shook his head and stepped back into the kitchen.  
He grabbed a bowl from the cabinet as he heard Tadashi moving as quietly as he could to the kitchen, his small feet smacking the hardwood floor as he did.  
Grabbing the first box of cereal he could find in the lower cabinets, Akiteru poured the little kid a bowl and then shuffled over to the fridge for some milk. Tadashi clambered his way into a chair to sit at their kitchen table.  
He placed the full bowl in front of his little brother's friend, accompanied by a spoon once he'd remembered to grab one. Returning to the counter for his mug of coffee, Akiteru spoke over his shoulder quietly,  
"So, uhh, Tadashi... You like sleeping over here? It's probably different than sleeping at home, huh?"  
His attempt at striking up conversation with the seven-year-old came out awkward. He blamed it on the coffee not having worked its magic on him yet.  
"Umm, well..." Tadashi fidgeted, staring at his cereal instead of eating it.  
Akiteru chuckled upon realizing that the awkwardness wasn't just coming from him.  
"It's alright, I won't tell," he teased Tadashi, lowering his mug with a smirk.  
Tadashi looked back up at him like he really was about to tell a secret. Akiteru held back his laughter.  
"You have a way bigger TV than my grandpa does," Tadashi finally admitted, ducking his head a bit once he was done.  
Akiteru couldn't help his smirk widening.  
"Oh, yeah?" he stole another sip of his coffee. "Well, Kei and I are pretty lucky to have a dad who works so hard to get us nice things."  
That's right, he's the responsible older brother type. Akiteru smugly thought about how many video games he had up in his room upstairs. Oh, he was 'lucky' alright...  
"Yeah! Tsukki has lots of nice things. It's so cool!" Tadashi excitedly responded.  
Akiteru raised an eyebrow as Tadashi continued to ramble on.  
"He's got cool shoes, and cool dinosaurs..."  
Akiteru chuckled at that. Kei and his dinosaur collection weren't something he'd consider 'cool' but he wasn't about to argue with the grinning child in front of him.  
"And, and he's got you!" Tadashi finished. "A really cool brother!"  
He nearly spit out his coffee.  
"M-me?" Akiteru stammered, and then immediately lowered his voice. "Well, I... uhh..."  
Was he a cool brother? He would like to think so, but he didn't really do anything cool like some of his friends do with their siblings. Heck, didn't Satori take his little sister to laser tag last weekend or something? He never did stuff like that with Kei. The two mostly just played video games and practiced volleyball. How did that make him a cool brother?  
"Tsukki always tells me about how cool you are," Tadashi grinned up at him, breaking the older boy from his thoughts, "and that you're, like, the best brother ever! He says you do lots of cool stuff for him. Man, I wish I could have you as my brother, too!"  
"Ha... Well, I don't see why I can't be," Akiteru remarked in return. Did Kei really talk about him like that? He fought the egocentric blush trying to show on his face. "I bet Kei could be your brother, too, huh?"  
Tadashi shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth and loudly crunched it before replying,  
"But Tsukki is my _best friend_ , he can't be both!"  
Akiteru shook his head, laughing. How could he argue with that logic?  
"Pfft, I suppose that's true," he told him. "But, don't worry, I'll still be your brother."  
Tadashi was elated when he heard that.   
"Really?" he beamed.  
Akiteru could see why his brother liked being around him so much. The kid was like a walking, talking ray of sunshine.  
"Definitely," he nodded. "Just tell Kei he has to let you sleep over here more, so I can play big brother for both you guys a lot."  
Sure, that'd cut into his free time, but maybe he ought to spend more time with Kei anyway. He's apparently such a 'cool' brother to him, after all.  
"Ah! Okay!" Tadashi smiled brightly, agreeing.  
Taking a step around the counter, Akiteru spared another quick glance into the living room where his brother somehow managed to still be sleeping.   
Yeah, he told himself, nothing wrong with having another little brother.


	4. empty futon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> found the prompt "i got up at 2 am to get some snacks at the convenience store down the street and opened my door to find you trying to sleep on the floor of the hallway because your roommate has his fiancée over so i guess i’ll lend you my couch for the night AU" and ran with it, tsukkiyama style

Blinking a couple times, Tsukishima finally looked away from his laptop after realizing it was already 2 AM. He really needed to learn how to go to bed at a normal hour...  
He mentally sighed, taking a quick look around the dark room, his gaze finally landing on the empty futon against the opposite wall. It'd been nearly two semesters since he'd last had a roommate. They never seemed to want to stay, for some reason. He didn't know what that reason was.  
Standing up, Tsukishima rolled his shoulders for a moment and popped his back. He looked back at his laptop to check the time again, but not even a minute had passed. He turned around and walked towards the small kitchenette near the front door.  
Okay, so maybe he DID know what the reason was. It probably had a lot to do with his long list of rules and the fact that he didn't like to be very friendly with others. Maybe even his tendency to make unwarranted snide remarks about anything and everything drove those former roommates away?  
He pulled open the refrigerator door, frowning at the emptiness inside. An empty carton of milk and something that's been wrapped in tinfoil for probably months now certainly weren't the makings of a midnight snack. He closed the door and glanced up at the cabinet. He knew there was nothing there, either. He opened it to check anyway.  
Just as he thought, there was nothing but dust and probably dead spiders.  
He hoped they were dead, anyway.  
He closed the cabinet door so he wouldn't have to find out.  
His last roommate hated bugs as much as he did. He was secretly thankful the guy would rage out any time anything bigger than an ant passed into his field of vision. Off went the shoe, and dead went the bug. It was a good system, Tsukishima had to admit.  
He's pretty sure there's a colony of fruit flies living in the bottom of his trashcan now, though.  
Walking back towards the door, he paused. It was Saturday, so that meant the vending machine downstairs got restocked yesterday, right? He nodded to himself like it was actually necessary to answer his own question. He stepped back into the main room and picked up his hoodie, rummaging in his pocket for his keys and some change. A couple of coins and bills in one hand and his keys in the other, Tsukishima headed back to the door.  
It clicked as he pulled it open. Setting the lock out of habit before he even stepped out into the well-lit hall, he shoved the change in his pocket.  
That was when he noticed the figure lying on the ground, sprawled across the middle of the hallway, holding his phone over his face as it played nearly-silent game music.  
Tsukishima couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as his door slid closed behind him.  
The person on the floor jolted and stared up at him, eyes widening. Tsukishima just stared right back, not sure what to do. What was this guy doing?  
"Ah... uhh, I--" The guy lowered his phone and sat up on his elbows, clearly not sure what he wanted to say.  
Tsukishima waited only a moment as the guy stuttered through what later turned out to be an apology. After he sat up further, Tsukishima realized that he had freckles all over his face and then remembered that he'd seen this guy before.  
"You're... Tamogatchi, right?" he asked.  
"Y-yamaguchi, actually," the brunette replied.  
Tsukishima squinted. Ah, right. Yamaguchi had moved into the room across the hall not all that long ago with that noisy redhead of a freshman that never shut up. He couldn't help but sympathize with the brunette. Clearly, he just couldn't take it anymore and had to seek refuge in the hallway.  
"If you were trying to escape that idiot, you probably should have gone farther than just outside the door," he commented, and then started down the hallway and away from Yamaguchi. Maybe he'd get some cookies from the vending machine? Unless they had restocked those sponge cakes again...  
"Ah, I wasn't trying to escape--" Yamaguchi spoke up. Tsukishima didn't have to turn around to hear him getting to his feet to follow him. "I got kicked out. Kageyama came over for the weekend, like, around midnight. They didn't even let me grab my laptop before I was being pushed out the door."  
Tsukishima didn't turn around to look at him. That redheaded obnoxious blob of trouble had a boyfriend? Gay.  
Opening the door to the staircase, he noticed Yamaguchi abruptly bounding up right next to him to hold it open while he walked through. Tsukishima huffed to himself. So, the boy was going to follow him? He shrugged and descended the stairs. Yamaguchi probably didn't have anything better to do, though. He couldn't really blame him for wanting some company.  
"So...what about you?" Yamaguchi uttered shyly as they continued down the stairs.  
Tsukishima only looked back for a moment, not sure what he meant by that question.  
Was he asking if he had also been kicked out of his dorm? Or why he was getting snacks at two in the morning? Or why he was even allowing this freckled lunatic to follow him around and ask him questions?  
The grimace slowly forming over Tsukishima's face must have triggered Yamaguchi to follow up to his question. He stammered,  
"Ah, uhh, I mean... What are you doing out here so late?"  
Tsukishima continued down the staircase, he could see he was almost to the bottom floor. The vending machines were just another twenty steps or so and right outside the door.  
"I was hungry," he commented shortly.  
There wasn't really much else to say beyond that, after all. He was a college student with bad habits. He really liked the Twinkies they put in the downstairs vending machines. It wasn't something meant to be questioned.  
"Oh," was all Yamaguchi managed to get out before Tsukishima got to the last step. The two stepped into the first floor's hallway, and Tsukishima made a beeline for the glowing vending machines to their left. Sweet heavens, there they were.  
Tsukishima rummaged through his pocket and held out his hand to actually count out the change he had. The corner of his mouth twitched up as he mentally counted past the number he needed for his Twinkies.  
Yamaguchi shifted from foot to foot awkwardly as Tsukishima pushed his money into the machine and retrieved his snack.  
"Say, uhh, Tsuki...shima?" Yamaguchi spoke up again, pausing midway through Tsukishima's name as if to be sure he was pronouncing it correctly.  
He stepped away from the machine and looked at the brunette blankly. Was he still trying to harbor this pathetic attempt at a conversation?  
"You don't have a roommate anymore, do you?" Yamaguchi asked timidly.  
Apparently so.  
"Nope," Tsukishima responded almost smugly. He ripped open the packaging on his snack and quickly snarfed the entire thing down. No shame.  
He heard Yamaguchi hold back a snicker, but he ignored it.  
"So, uhh," Yamaguchi started again, grabbing the door to the stairs to open it before Tsukishima could even begin walking toward it again, "does that mean your roommate took their stuff with them, or...?"  
Tsukishima stopped, glancing over at Yamaguchi with his default expression. Why would he ask him that, of all questions? His dorm is set up almost identically to his, after all. The furnishings, especially the futons, were always provided by the college. Admittedly, the roommate before last HAD tried to take it with him, but the poor sap couldn't even lift the damn thing off the ground. It was really pathetic to watch, he remembered.  
Yamaguchi scrunched up his nose, and Tskushima realized he'd been merely standing there, not speaking, for almost a minute now.  
"Are you asking," he slowly began to remark, "if you can stay in my room for the night?"  
Yamaguchi nearly jumped. He let go of the door, only to grab at it again to keep it open.  
"No! I mean, well, kind of..." he faltered. "Yeah. I am. Can I?"  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Well, that was quite a roundabout way of asking such a question.  
"Do you snore?" he asked, his voice stern as if it were a very important question in this particular exchange. Then again, to him, it really was.  
"No...?" Yamaguchi offered.  
Tsukishima seemed satisfied with that answer, and walked back toward the stairs, immediately skipping the first step. Not looking at the brunette at all, he replied very simply,  
"Then I don't see why not."  
Yamaguchi ran to catch up with him, climbing the stairs enthusedly,  
"Really?" he grinned. "Oh, thank you, Tsukki!"  
Tsukishima's eyes twitched a bit with the nickname, but he said nothing. Likely because there was nothing left to say. He had an empty futon, Yamaguchi needed a place to sleep. It was simple math. Hell, it might even give that redhead across the hall a jump upon realizing their big, bad neighbor so graciously hosted his discarded roommate.  
He could handle this freckled mess for one night. No problem.


	5. train ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern au where yams is an amateur bl artist, whoo~

Leaning against a steel support beam, Tsukishima pulled his bag off his shoulder and ruffled a hand inside it until he found his phone and headphones. He had a fairly long train ride ahead of him, and considering he hadn't been able to listen to music all day at work, he was more than ready to get to it.  
Stuffing the headphone jack into the bottom of his phone and then shoving the phone into his hoodie pocket, Tsukishima stood up straight again and slung his bag back over his shoulder. He then brought the headphones over his ears, and watched as the train pulled into the station.  
He got on and found an open seat, sitting back leisurely and setting his bag between his long legs on the floor in front of him. He pulled out his phone again and unlocked it. Now, all he had to do was figure out what would be the best way to waste his time for this entire trip home. It was nearly an hour-long train ride, and while music would typically cut it, Tsukishima had a possibly better idea.  
He thumbed through to a playlist he'd only recently acquired. But the playlist didn't contain songs. No, they contained audio tracks, starring a voice he'd become very familiar with over the past couple of months.  
Not all that long ago, near the beginning of the year, Tsukishima had stumbled upon a podfic for an old classic fanfiction that he rather enjoyed. Simply out of curiosity, he decided to download the podfic and listen to it on his way to work. The work wasn't professional, but the man who narrated the story was interesting to listen to, and Tsukishima ended up listening to the podfic again before going out of his way to find more about this mysterious storyteller.  
It turned out, there wasn't much to find... At first, anyway. The person had made only a small number of other podfics, which Tsukishima had also downloaded and listened to, despite not knowing anything about these other works. Trumping through an ill-attended blog (what kind of username was floppyfries1112?), Tsukishima had managed to find a link to a website where the guy had tried doing some minor audiobook work, as well. This time, having to pay for it, Tsukishima downloaded all the ones he could find, and then listened to them on his way to and from work.  
It hadn't really occured to him by that point that he had become attached to this 'interesting' voice. All he knew was that he liked it and he wanted to hear it more. There was nothing wrong about that; it was simple and innocent, nothing bizarre about it at all.  
After having listened to what turned out to be a rather interesting smut-filled plot of an audiobook, Tsukishima scrolled through comments on that page, only to find someone mentioning that they recognized the person's voice from another audiobook. Tsukishima almost didn't bother to click on the link, thinking it was just going to be one of the tracks he'd already heard, but it turned out to be much different.  
Hard to read font, dark colors and theme, pornographic sidebar images--the link was nothing like what he'd been expecting. He had clicked on the sample, wondering why he was even sent to this webpage, only to quickly realize the answer.  
His 'floppyfries1112' didn't just narrate fanfiction and read boring books, he also used his beautiful voice to make BL CDs. At the time, Tsukishima didn't know what to do, so he just did what he'd already been doing--downloading everything and listening to it on his way to work. Not his most brilliant idea.  
But after listening to most of them repeatedly, he had finally mastered the ability to keep a straight face while playing the dirty tracks through his headphones on the train.  
And that was what he was about to do now, on his hour-long ride home from work. He glanced at the screen, looking over the playlist. There were only a few to choose from, each with so many plays already...  
This voice wasn't just interesting anymore, he'd managed to stop deluding himself of that a while ago. Whoever floppyfries1112 was, Tsukishima really wished he could meet him. Hell, he wished he could just see what the man looked like. The guy's blog had no selfies, scarce information beyond his age and his zodiac sign. He wanted to know more. What was this guy's name, for starters? Or his hair color? Did he play sports? How tall was he? Did he have long fingers? How skilled was he with them? Did he blush easily or did he have to really be provoked? What sort of things could provoke that?  
Tsukishima grimaced at his rapid thoughts. What was wrong with him, honestly? He can't like someone just for having an extremely adorable and attractive voice that he listened to on a regular basis. That was crazy.  
He shook his head and finally just clicked on the first track in the playlist. Just as the opening music filtered through his headphones, a shadow appeared over him and he glanced up.  
"Oh, uhh," the person stammered for a moment, gesturing to the spot next to Tsukishima, "is this seat taken?"  
Tsukishima stared up at the guy a second longer and then blinked. Very slowly. His ears had been expecting that voice, but...not from the stranger in front of him.  
The brunet blinked back, patient for his answer. Brown hair with bangs that separated perfectly to show off wide, olve green eyes. Tan skin covered in an array freckles, centralized on his cheeks.  
Tsukishima took all of it in, attempting to process the image to match the audio with which he was already so familiar. The person standing over him waited another moment before shifting uncomfortably. Tsukishima looked back down at his phone, muttering out a "no."  
"Oh, ha, good. Thanks!" The stranger responded with a grin, and graciously took a seat, shoving his hands in his lap.  
Tsukshima paused the track on his phone and stared down at it for a moment in wonder. Calm breathing, he reminded himself, and then reached up to slide his headphones down to hang around his neck.  
It wasn't possible. There was absolutely no way that this was happening.  
Tsukishima discreetly took a deep breath and glanced to his right.  
This was going to be an even longer train ride than he thought.


	6. like magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i saw a prompt like this somewhere. harry potter au (it took a LONG time, quite some intense discussions on skype to finally place tsukki and yams in this house, i don't wanna hear what you think would 'be better' because it was either ravenclaw or hufflepuff, and it was hard enough to decide as it is)

They had said goodbye that summer. It was hard for both of them, but Tsukishima was convinced he was the one hurting most. At least Yamaguchi would be able to make more friends in the future, but him? Probably not. He wasn't cut out for making friends, and he was just lucky to have been able to keep Yamaguchi as long as he did. But now, that friendship was over because he had to go to school far away. And so did Yamaguchi, apparently. It sucked, but it was inevitable, right?  
"I could still try to write you," Yamaguchi had offered. Tsukishima told him not to bother, neither of them knew the addresses of the schools they were headed to. Tsukishima knew why his didn't have an address, but he didn't tell Yamaguchi that. He wanted to, though, but he thought it'd be selfish to tell him that after having hid it for the past couple years.  
Wouldn't Yamaguchi be surprised if he ever found that out, though? Tsukishima wasn't all that surprised once he'd realized it himself, considering who his father was...  
But would Yamaguchi even understand things like magic? He somehow doubted it. Sure, he could try, but it was complex, something even Tsukishima struggled to wrap his mind around. It was just better to keep his mouth shut, and let them stop being friends.  
It was just easier this way... Right?  
Leaving for the train station was suddenly harder than he ever thought possible. He couldn't lie to himself about how much he already missed his one and only friend. But, he reminded himself, Yamaguchi would find someone better, and that would be best for everyone. Tsukishima just needed to stick to what he knew, flaunt a few top grades, and stick it out until he graduated. How hard could it really be?  
When the train finally arrived at its destination, Tsukishima found his answer. It was very hard.  
All the children his age scurried about, some wearing black robes, some not. Children and teenagers pushed past him and into the growing crowd. It was a rush of people of varying size disembarking the train and chatting loudly as the mass moved and flowed toward a great castle, glowing in the fog coming off the pitch black lake that sat below it. Tsukishima frowned as he stared down at the darkness, the stars not reflecting in the pool at all.   
This was so very, very hard.  
He pulled at his robe, but kept his head up high as the line he was in moved forward another step. The enormous hall they'd been gathered in was full of quiet, muttering students, glancing around at who would soon be their newest classmates. Tsukishima hated the looks thrown his way. Did he look stupid because he was so young? These others didn't hate him because of his family name or knew about his brother, so maybe he'd have some luck in making a new friend, after all?  
Not that anyone could really replace Yamaguchi, but he could hope, couldn't he?  
The line moved again. The crowd was slowly getting smaller and Tsukishima was grateful for the ability to breathe to be restored. As the group trickled down to his peers with last names near the further end of the alphabet, he finally found himself facing the stool and the grotesque-looking hat.  
That thing was supposed to go on his head?  
He grimaced as he sat down, not pleased by this one bit. His mother didn't know much about Hogwarts from what his father had once told her, so she didn't explain things like this. Now he was wishing she had.   
The hat smelled bad, and he wanted it off him as soon as possible.  
"Oh, yes," the thing began to speak in a gravely, gross tone in his ear, "intelligent, perceptive. Good traits for a Ravenclaw. However, this lack of will, no motivation... You would just let your house down."  
Tsukishima frowned. What, he wasn't good enough for some dumb house now? What was the point of this exercise again?  
"Perhaps we ought to put you somewhere where people will respect you despite your downfalls, hmm?" the hat continued, as if it just loved to hear itself speak. "With this dismal attitude towards life, and that quick mind of yours, you could do well in Slytherin. What do you think of that?"  
Tsukishima glanced up.  
"Am I supposed to respond?" he murmured. His voice was very dry and quiet, having not spoken all day.  
The hat hummed, somehow in disdain. Tsukishima was familiar with that sound. Adults always did that when they didn't like his talking back to them.  
"I don't read minds, kid, I read who you are," the crusty hat responded. "And what I've seen so far is a socially-inept child with an incredible lack of a role model and any sort of actual pleasure in life."  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Was he supposed to argue with that?  
"You should spend your years here at Hogwarts making friends, going on adventures, and enjoying the exquisite education you're receiving. You shouldn't spend your time numbly passing your way through your childhood."  
This hat was starting to sound like a pathetic excuse for a fortune cookie. Where did this enchanted hat get off telling kids what they could and couldn't be? The thing clearly thought it was all high and mighty, but Tsukishima doubted it'd last more than a minute in a washing machine.  
"And you shouldn't spend your time passing lice to children, but look where we are now," he bit back.   
He glanced around him at the remainder of the crowd, all eyes staring directly at him, as much as he wished they weren't. Was there really not anything more entertaining to do than watch this stupid hat mutter on about how pathetic he was?   
Tsukishima glared over at the set of first-years fumbling around off the left. Two of them had pushed some shorter kid behind them, laughing. The vague thought that Hogwarts wasn't so great as to not have bullying crossed his mind until that smaller kid poked his head out from behind the others and Tsukishima's eyes grew wide.  
He knew that hair, those freckles. The olive green eyes that suddenly stared right back at him.   
His hands twitched on the stool, and he clenched up.  
"Ohh, there it is," the pretentious hat spoke up again. "I knew there was something missing. Love and admiration, plenty of it, too. Why don't you pull this to the front more, quit with the scowling, hmm?"  
Tsukishima ignored what the dumb object on his head was spewing. His eyes were still locked on the brunet standing only ten feet away. Was it really possible for Yamaguchi to be there at Hogwarts, too?  
"So, you're clever and have a big heart, just don't like to show it. Doesn't seem very full, at that, but you've got time. Not much in terms of tenacity, though. Maybe we'll put you in Hufflepuff, just to see how long you'll last."  
Tsuksihima broke his gaze away from his friend to look over at the smiling faces of the yellow-and-black robed students. He raised an eyebrow, but his thoughts were too preoccupied with knowing Yamaguchi would be in the same school as him to really care.  
"Fine with me," Tsukishima said off-handedly.  
"Then it'll be HUFFLEPUFF," the hat bellowed, and Tsukishima felt relieved that the thing was finally being lifted off his head. He glanced back over at Yamaguchi again as he stepped toward his new classmates.  
He'd need to have a talk with him once this sorting business was all over...

* * *

Yamaguchi thought his eyeballs were going to fall right out of their sockets. Was that Tsukki's name he'd just heard get called? There was no way his best friend was here with him at Hogwarts! It just wasn't possible!  
He tried to push past the boys right in front of him, just so he could see better. He had to know for sure.   
"Excuse me--" he had tried, pulling an arm between the two, but the one on the right elbowed him in the chest, effectively pushing him back. He frowned, flinching but keeping the 'ouch' to himself. He'd had worse, after all.  
"Quit trying to cut, stupid," the one on the left spat at him. Yamaguchi eyed him. He wasn't cutting, he just wanted to see who was being sorted at that particular moment. It could be his best friend, and if it was, he needed to know! Besides, they obviously are calling names alphabetically, how would cutting in line affect that?  
He tried to look around the right kid's shoulder, but got pushed back, harder this time. Yamaguchi stumbled backwards, but kept himself upright. He clenched his teeth, trying not to think about it too much. Was this really happening again? He couldn't just let these new people pick on him, too, not after everything he put up with up until then.  
"Hey!" he grumbled, but his voice came out in a squeak, and the two boys only laughed.  
He tried to find the right words to say, but nothing he could think up would rival Tsukishima's incredible wit. Tsukki was the mastermind of putting people in their place with so few words.   
And his Tsukki was possibly sitting up there right now, just past his line of vision.  
Now was his time to shine, right? Prove that he could be just like Tsukki and get these guys to back off...  
He opened his mouth, not even sure what he would say, but the kid on the left grabbed at his hood and shoved him down. Yamaguchi stumbled forward, his head popping in between the two boys as they both shoved at him. He tried to push back, but as he lifted his head, he realized he could see the steps clearly. He stared up at the stool and the kid sitting on it.  
The almost-glint of glasses, blonde hair poking out from under that huge hat, the fiddling fingers in his lap. He couldn't help the grin that sprouted across his face.  
"Ts-tsukki..."  
That was his Tsukki! He couldn't believe it!  
And then he took an elbow to the head and he was on the ground.   
He shoved his way back behind the boys, but he didn't stop smiling. Tsukki was here at Hogwarts with him, how amazing was that? What sort of fate allowed that to happen? And here he thought he'd never see Tsukishima ever again.   
He pushed his way away from the boys and further into the crowd. He heard the hat shout out "Hufflepuff" and heard cheers. Tsukki was going to be in Hufflepuff? Then he needed to be in that house, too!  
Impatient, tapping his fingers against his side, Yamaguchi waited for his name to be called. So many of the students around had gone up, he was regretting being born into a family with a surname starting with Y.   
But as the very few students around him remained, and his name was finally called, he rushed quickly up the steps. He tripped and bumped into the stool as he tried to sit down, and he could hear some snickers from the hall around him.  
The hat was placed on his head and he dryly gulped as he took in the sight of all the students around him. Most everyone was seated at their respective house tables, only half even bothering to look at the sorting anymore. He wondered how Tsukki must have felt when so many people were looking at him. Not well, he assumed.  
"Oh my," the hat above him resonated with a gravely tone in his ears. Yamaguchi sunk a little, uncomfortable. This was weird.  
"Well, this is a great mind," it continued. "Such a grand student, so willing to learn. That determination and bravery will get you far, kid."  
Yamaguchi blinked, trying to glance up.   
"Wha-- really?" he questioned the praise, not really used to it.  
"Of course," the hat replied. "You would do so very well in Gryffindor, perhaps even Ravenclaw..."  
"Well," Yamaguchi perked up, "what about Hufflepuff?"  
He would do well as long as he was with Tsukki, after all. Best friends stick together!  
"Hmm, well," the hat seemed to mull it over, "while you are most certainly loyal and possess a pure, kind soul, you would do best to be challenged, my dear boy. Pushing your limitations in a house like Gryffindor would create greatness for your future!"  
Yamaguchi frowned at all the larger words. He understood most of them, but all he was really hearing was 'not putting you in Hufflepuff' and that just wasn't acceptable.  
He tried again.  
"Well, I'd really like to be in Hufflepuff."  
The Sorting Hat let out a slow sigh. Yamaguchi found this familiar. He often would hear adults do this whenever he asked lots of questions. Maybe the Sorting Hat was kind of like an adult, too?  
"Now, you're muggleborn, I can sense that much," the hat started again. "So, why are you so intent on such a house? Do you know of any of the houses' achievements? Hufflepuffs are grand, direct, full of good purpose, but you have the potential to be much more! Do you not see that?"  
Yamaguchi nodded. Of course he'd be cooler in the future, he'd have Tsukishima as his best friend forever, after all. But he'd have to be in Hufflepuff to talk to Tsukki again today, and that was what was important right now.  
"Uhm, I don't know," Yamaguchi kicked his feet a bit, "I just wanna be in Hufflepuff!"  
The hat was quiet after that. Yamaguchi wasn't sure what that meant.  
"...dare I question why?" it finally asked.  
Well, that was the easiest question he'd ever had to answer.  
"I wanna be with Tsukki," he told the hat cheerfully, and looked over at the Hufflepuff table. He could see the blonde sitting by himself near the edge of the table, looking right back at him. He was waiting for Yamaguchi, just like always. "And he's in Hufflepuff now. So I wanna be in Hufflepuff, too!"  
The Sorting Hat made a groggy noise, like Yamaguchi's grandfather sometimes made when he was ready for a nap.  
"You know," it started again, "Hufflepuff isn't really a house that would--"  
That wasn't what he wanted to hear.  
"I wanna be in Hufflepuff," Yamaguchi told it.  
"I understand that, but--"   
"So then, put me in Hufflepuff!" Yamaguchi insisted, his smile never fading.  
"Listen, kid," the hat grumbled, like it was on its last nerve, "it would be a lot better if you were to--"  
"Hufflepuff!!" Yamaguchi chirped. He wasn't going to accept anything else. He needed to be at Tsukki's side.  
"Augh, fine!" the hat gave in, and then shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Yamaguchi laughed giddily as the hat was removed from his head, and he jumped out of the seat, dashing toward the Hufflepuff table. He ran right for Tsukki, arms open wide for a hug.  
Tsukishima didn't seem to realize what was going to happen until it was too late.  
"Wait, Yama--"  
Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around Tsukki's shoulders and squeezed him tightly. He could hear Tsukishima's muffled complaints, but he didn't listen. He got to be with Tsukki again! This was the best day ever!


	7. mcnuggies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two are such memes   
> hope you're happy, kat

Tsukishima grimaced as he reached over to take a french fry from the container and the first one his fingers came in contact with had already gone soft. He didn't like the soft ones.  
He didn't even have to say anything before Yamaguchi straightened up and smiled at him. He knew what was coming.  
"Tch," he barely let out, forcing away his smirk as he grabbed the container of fries and flipped it around to face his best friend. "All yours."  
"Thanks, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi replied, his smile wide, but his eyes were on the fries, not him.  
Tsukishima pretended that didn't bother him and wiped his hand against his sleeve before returning his gaze down to the phone in his other hand.   
He heard Yamaguchi pick up the fry box and dump them out into his box of chicken nuggets. Tsukishima made a face, but continued to say nothing. Yamaguchi had odd habits sometimes.  
Munching and a hum got Tsukishima to finally look up at his best friend again, but all he was met with was Yamaguchi's mischevious grin. That couldn't be good. He picked up his drink, hoping to avoid whatever it was Yamaguchi clearly had planned.  
"What's the matter, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi eyed him with a smirk and a look in his eye that Tsukishima hadn't seen on him in a few days now. It was almost creepy when he did that.  
He didn't respond, not feeling the need to as he sucked at the straw on his soda, but Yamaguchi let out a breathy laugh as he continued,  
"Could it be you're...craving my mcnuggies?"  
He choked. Shoving a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't somehow do a spit-take right on Yamaguchi's smug face, he watched with wide eyes as Yamaguchi started laughing at his reaction. Tsukishima gave a brief glance to the nearby tables, no one seemed to be looking over at them, thankfully.   
Yamaguchi sputtered another laugh as Tsukishima wiped his mouth on a napkin and shoved it away from him. He hated when Yamaguchi did that.   
"I thought we agreed to no memes in public," Tsukishima said flatly, pretending his voice didn't sound higher than it should have been.  
"Tsukki," Yamaguchi crossed his arms over his chest, unimpressed but still smirking, "you're wearing that stupid laughing lizard shirt. It's a little late for that."  
Tsukishima glanced down at himself for a moment. He supposed his friend did have a point, but he wasn't going to let him know that.  
"Shut up, Yamaguchi."


	8. stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to write an accidental kiss, but this was the only thing that came to mind

Never in his life did he imagine something like this would happen to him. First kisses were something reserved for high school girls with unrequited crushes or Disney princesses finally getting their man. That said, Tsukishima never thought he'd have a first kiss at all.  
Okay, well, that's not entirely true. Back when he was much younger, he remembered thinking that maybe it'd be nice if his first kiss was with a triceratops, but that wasn't the point here.  
The point was that his best friend had just taken something from him that he never dreamed he'd have given away. And Yamaguchi wouldn't even know about it.  
He was asleep. To be fair, they were both supposed to be asleep. Tsukishima had been lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling with unfocused eyes because he took his glasses off hours ago and couldn't see a damn thing without them.  
Of course, the spare futon was all gross because Yamaguchi spilled soda all over it last weekend and Tsukishima was supposed to have cleaned it, but he didn't. His mother shouldn't have expected a teenaged boy that plays competitive sports and has many a song to listen to to actually do his chores, right?  
So, because of Tsukishima's lack of cleaning the futon and Yamaguchi's reluctance to sleep on the floor, the two wound up sharing Tsukishima's bed that night.  
It wasn't a big deal. Tsukishima didn't particularly care for the cramped space, but as he laid there, staring up at the blurred shadows on his ceiling, he wondered if it should be a big deal.  
They were both fifteen, after all. Did guys their age normally do this? Tsukishima didn't have other friends to compare to, and he was sure if he tried to look it up online, his findings would probably be inappropriate. Something about it felt off, though.  
Glancing to his left, he had silently watched as Yamaguchi laid on his side, his chest contracting and his shoulder shifting just slightly with every slow, smooth breath. Sleeping, just like Tsukishima was supposed to be.  
If it weren't for the incessant thoughts running through his mind, he figured he would be asleep, too, but he just wasn't that lucky. No, instead of the numb bliss of sleep, Tsukishima was fully awake and thinking about something he really had no business thinking about. Who cared if the two of them were sharing a bed? Did it really even matter?  
Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi's sleeping form. Why did this seem to matter to him? None of it made sense.  
He turned his head, looking back up at the blurry ceiling and grumbled to himself as quietly as he could.  
Was it merely odd because they were two guys? No, what would that matter? Wouldn't it be weirder if one of them was a girl? But, then, why was that? There wasn't even anything happening in this bed beyond sleeping! What was so weird about sleeping? Nothing, Tsukishima told himself, none of this was weird, he was just making it weird.  
Without meaning to, he looked at Yamaguchi's back again.  
Tsukishima sighed. He was just being dumb. This was probably just one of those things your brain forced you to endure during puberty or something. That's all it was--unexplained, pointless thoughts. Really, that was the most logical way to describe it.  
Tsukishima settled onto his side, facing his best friend's back. He briefly glanced down at his half-bent knee, hoping that the space between them would stay the same as it was while he attempted to finally fall asleep.  
Then, Yamaguchi stirred. Tsukishima instantly looked back up, mentally miffed at the prospect of his best friend waking up after all that. He would really prefer to get at least a little sleep at this sleepover.  
Yamaguchi shifted his head and then maneuved lazily around to turn in towards Tsukishima. The blonde had stayed still, not sure what to do otherwise, but that was where he'd messed up most.  
Yamaguchi had turned over and wound up much closer to his friend than when he was on his other side. Tsukishima would have berated himself for jinxing it mere seconds before it happened, if Yamaguchi hadn't moved his head at the precise angle needed to brush his lips against his. Unintentionally, unconciously, completely unaware.  
Tsukishima, on the other hand, was very aware. His golden eyes had gone wide, and he stared so hard at Yamaguchi's still-very-asleep face that he felt himself going cross-eyed. What on earth was the matter with him?  
He jolted and pulled himself away, just barely moving his own head back as he gasped for air he didn't seem to need before that moment. What was that?  
He kept staring at his sleeping best friend, as if there was some purpose behind all of it. But, there hadn't been. It was an accident, a fluke, something that wasn't meant to happen. But, because Tsukishima hadn't been able to sleep and had been in that exact place at that exact time when Yamaguchi had turned around, his first and probably only kiss was just stolen by his first and probably only friend.  
He ignored the hot feeling creeping across his face. Yamaguchi didn't even know. He and Yamaguchi were going to wake up and go about their day as normal tomorrow and Tsukishima would have to act like all of that hadn't just happened.  
He paused his own panic, the simple thought washing over him. Was this what made this so weird in the first place? Was there something going on there that he hadn't realized until now?  
Tsukishima blinked, still staring at his best friend. He could clearly see Yamaguchi's sleeping face, his freckles just barely visible in the darkness of the room. His eyes were loosely closed, his bangs pushed into the pillow under his head, his dumb flyaway hair sticking straight up as usual.  
He couldn't think of word to describe it all, but the feeling it seemed to give him wasn't unwelcome. If Tsukishima was honest, which he hardly was, he'd say it was even rather calming.  
Perhaps, that was the answer he'd been searching for earlier? Maybe it'd been completely normal this whole time, to feel this way, to think this way. Now, as he laid his head back against his pillow and blinked slowly up at the ceiling again, he wondered how long this feeling had been there.  
Yamaguchi may have just stolen something more than his first kiss, after all.


	9. secret stash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi finds a USB left behind at one of the computers and does some snooping 'cause he already knows it belongs to his best friend.

It was common courtesy, right? It was the right thing to do! Curiosity killed the cat, but he wasn't a cat, so there was nothing to worry about, right?  
Yamaguchi was trying desperately to defend his actions from the very moment he realized the flash drive was in the computer he'd sat at belonged to his longtime best friend, Tsukishima Kei. It wasn't like he thought there'd be anything interesting on it, he just wanted to make sure it was actually his.   
Yeah, that was exactly it! He nodded to himself frantically, glancing around the room anxiously, as if he was going to be caught at any moment. He'd clicked open the drive, scanning the folders inside, and selected the documents first, mentally assuring himself that he was only snooping to figure out who the flash drive belonged to, even though he could recognize the worn, green dinosaur-shaped drive anywhere.  
A document titled with his best friend's name is the one he clicked on. They had shared that statistics class, so he knew this was his. There was never any doubt, a tiny voice in the back of his head spoke. You're only in here to snoop, after all.  
Another look over his shoulder to make sure no one was going to ask what he was up to and he exited the documents folder and opened the pictures folder instead. References for that photography class he'd taken almost a year ago, movie screencaps for that cinema history class he took last semester, and a folder just titled "M" were all that was inside.   
Yamaguchi swallowed dryly. It couldn't hurt to look, right? It wasn't like Tsukishima could find out that he'd opened the folder, right? There wasn't some sort of tracking device on it or anything, right? He glanced around again, the hand on the mouse sweating. Right??  
He clicked on it, and the folder opened, only to reveal another folder, titled "E" and nothing else. Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow. Was this some sort of attempt at a hidden folder? He automatically opened the folder, only for the next window to open to yet another folder, titled "M" again. He clicked back, to make sure he hadn't somehow come full-circle, but no, it was an M within an E within another M. He opened it. Another E.  
Was Tsukishima dicking with him? What the hell was the point of this? Was this all some kind of trick to keep people from looking at his personal flash drive? Or maybe it was just a pointless prank, like when someone wraps a tiny knick-knack in a giant box, and you go through all the effort of opening it, only to get shit in return?  
He snickered. That's so something Tsukki would do.  
He opened the second E folder, this time finding an "S" folder instead. Without really thinking about it, he clicked it open, as well, expecting another one-letter folder, but instead, he found an entire slew of small jpegs. He scanned over the tiny thumbnails for a moment before adjusting the preview size.   
He was greeted with an extra-large Pepe upon doing so.  
"What..." he grimaced, scrolling through the folder, "the fuck?"  
The folder was full of aged memes. Doge, comic sans, was that Condescending Wonka? Yamaguchi almost wanted to shield his eyes. What the hell was Tsukki doing with all these?  
He stopped scrolling after seeing a nyan cat and an unmoving gif with the words "welcome to my twisted mind."   
He regretted his actions, he really did. This is what happens when great explorers stare into the abyss, they see the greatest follies of mankind staring back at them. Memes, memes far as the eye could see. It was terrible, it was disgusting, it was--  
"Pathetic."  
He spit out the word like the garbage it was and immediately closed out of the windows he'd took all that time opening. He pulled out the dinosaur-shaped flash drive and pocketed it.  
Yamaguchi was never going to be able to look at his best friend the same way ever again.


	10. chicken pox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another child au, this time the boys are childhood besties and also next-door neighbors. this drabble came out really disjointed because it was written over a very rough week and not really edited at any point. sorry.

He could see him from his window. If he sat next to the windowsill in his room, he could see Yamaguchi just sitting on his bed, playing video games in his bedroom--something they could EASILY be doing together, Kei knows for certain.  
Kei grimaced and stood up, walking downstairs for the fifth time that day to ask his mother's permission.  
"Kei, I already told you..." He hadn't even finished his request before his mom had rebuffed it. "Tadashi is SICK, honey, you can't go see him."  
Kei was getting very tired of hearing such a pathetic excuse. So what if Yamaguchi was sick? Kei was bored without him! Just what was he supposed to do without him?  
"You know, Mom," his older brother had spoken up, sitting at the kitchen table like it was somehow more comfortable than their living room, "you DID say Kei never got the chicken pox vaccine, right?"  
Kei looked back up at his mother, who nodded.  
"That's why I can't risk him going over there and catching it."  
Akiteru chuckled and both Kei and his mother turned back to him, bewildered.  
"But, Mom, if he gets it once, he won't get it again. Just let him go play with Tadashi, then they can both have chicken pox and get better together."  
Kei blinked. HIM, having chicken pox? How absurd! Granted, his brother had a good point--if he was ALSO sick, it wasn't like being around Tadashi would make it worse, right? And Tadashi was doing pretty much everything he normally would do, minus the human contact thing. It sounded like the perfect setup, really.  
"Plus, you won't have to put up with Mr. GrumpyPants over there the whole time, either," Akiteru ticked his head towards Kei and then shot him a wink.  
What the heck was that supposed to mean? Was Akiteru trying to do this for him?  
"Well, I suppose you do have a point..."  
And the best big brother award goes to...  
"Wait, really?" Akiteru nearly jumped up out of his chair. He must not have thought that would work.  
Kei just stared up at his brother. He couldn't even help the smile, he just grinned up at his brother. He really was a hero, figuring this out for him like that!  
It only took until the next morning for Yamaguchi's grandfather and Kei's mother to come to the agreement of letting the two play together again. Kei had never been so relieved to see his best friend before, he wound up actually hugging him. Tadashi seemed really surprised at that, but Kei didn't take his reaction as a bad thing.  
They played video games almost the entire day and ate dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets for dinner. The whole day went without incident until Akiteru came by to check on Kei the next morning and he was already feeling itchy.  
So, there was ONE downside to this plan. But, as he looked over at his smiling best friend, Kei figured he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
